Abused
by Klaines love will last
Summary: A short story of a girl who is beaten by someone she doesn't know.


_**Abused**_

_My hands tied behind my back, I couldn't defend myself. He punched, kicked, and cut me with broken glass. I felt so weak and defenceless. I can't do anything about the way he is abusing me. As he leaves me bleeding in a corner, I panic. My red river runs down the floor, and I worry about the amount of blood I am losing. My arms are red; my legs are black and blue. As he leaves the room, with the last remaining light glaring through the door, I take a look around the room, to remember. To be able to tell the police what actually happened, and where I was. A wooden shack, wooden walls surround me, and a couple of animal bone remains in the corner. It is a rather weird place I am seeing, and cold. Freezing, actually. The door shuts; pitch black._

"_What the hell was that?" I say to myself, as a mist runs through the room. Then, an even colder spot hits my hands. What is going on? Why is it happening to me? Why am I the only one to be abused? I stop, and think to myself how to get out of this mess. Knives to cut the ropes; the only ones aren't close enough to reach. A sudden coldness comes over me and I am surrounded by a thick white cloud of white. What is happening to me? Why is everything I can't explain happening to me? The thick white clouds turn into the figure of a person then suddenly vanish._

_His voice returns – the attacker is coming back. I need to get out, and fast. I frantically struggle to my feet, and jump to the knives I saw before. I can feel the blood still pulsating and dripping out of my hands, as if there is a shower above me, and the water is coming down my arms and dripping out of my hands. He wants to abuse me more, but he won't be able to get me. I try to grab one of the knives with my hands (which I cannot see) and while doing so, I pierce my hand so deeply there is more blood coming out of that than there is coming out of my hands. I try to get the knife again, this time succeeding. First I get onto my knees and start to cut the ropes that are keeping my legs together. That way, at least I can walk; at least I have then a little defence._

_It's too late. He is at the door. I walk slowly towards the door just in case he can hear my footsteps. The door swings open. I, without hesitation (to save myself, of course) kick him exactly where I thought his testicles will be, and, good shot. He falls to the ground. I try to jump over him, but he grabs my leg. I fall to the ground, face (nose) first. Great, a bust nose as well now, but thinking about my life, I swiftly get up and run out of the door. I still have the knife in my hands, but I am still tied up behind my back. There's a small forest straight ahead. I stop there, and try to get the knife in a position where I can cut the ropes which keep my hands together. It was working fine, until I hear that fatal gunshot. Bang. It echo's all around. He knows where I am. I pick myself up in a frantic burst of energy and run as far as I can. The rope around my arms snaps. I have my hands, the only things I can actually depend on now. I don't have a clue where I am, but there is some kind of civilisation in front of me now. Downhill. Will I make it before my life ends before my very eyes? I don't want to die, so I think I will take the chance. I get to the first house I see. I bang on the door frantically. No answer. I move to the next house and do the same. No answer. The third house, someone opens the door and says; "I'm the only one that lives here on this street. What do you want?"_

"_I NEED HELP!" I reply._

"_Jesus Christ! You look like you've just woke up from the dead!"_

"_I might as well have done! Just help me! I need the police and medical care pronto, can you help me? I feel like I'm dying!"_

"_Straight away, I've seen this happen before. I don't want it to happen again. This has happened twice before, and the second one didn't survive. Or at least, I think he didn't, because nobody saw him again."_

_Does this explain them animal bone remains I saw? Were they... ...human remains!? Oh my god, I was in the same room as some ones bones. And the mist - Was that a figment of my imagination, or was it... ...him? His ghost?_

_THE END_


End file.
